


Your Lips Drop Sweetness

by rexluscus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Kylux, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a talker in bed. After a while, Kylo gets to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Drop Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carnival_papers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnival_papers/gifts).



> This is, without a doubt, the fluffiest thing I've ever written. And I feel fine! It started as a sequence of unrelated ficlets, but then it acquired the slenderest of narratives. Whoops! Origin: carnival_papers and I had been discussing all the pet names we wanted Hux to call Kylo in bed. I tried to fit all our top picks in here, and I think I succeeded!

Hux likes giving orders. Hux likes giving speeches. Hux loves the sound of his own voice. It's not surprising that he talks while he fucks. _What_ he says, though, occasionally catches Kylo off guard.

~

"Uhn, yes," Hux murmurs, holding Kylo's ankles aloft, "love your arse—love how it grips my cock—love how you moan like a whore—"

Kylo must stiffen when he hears that, because Hux stops thrusting. "Too much?" he asks, panting heavily.

Kylo frowns and considers it. "No," he admits, a bit surprised at himself.

Hux grins and gets back to fucking him. "Good—because I've got plenty more."

~

"Mm," says Hux, tangling his fingers in Kylo's hair, "that's nice, oh, keep doing that, sweetheart, just like that."

"Sweetheart" hits Kylo right in the center of his chest. Bears with it not only a strange burst of tenderness, but a memory—no, _many_ memories, of Ben's father and mother. Fighting—the word flung sarcastically in anger—then the affection that followed. _I'm sorry, sweetheart._

Kylo pulls away and shakes his head to rid it of the memory.

Hux blinks down at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Kylo takes his cock back in his mouth and sucks it slow, deep.

"Ohh," Hux groans, "you gorgeous little slut, that's good."

Kylo moans. Much better.

~

Hux has him face-down, braced on his elbows and thighs spread wide as Hux hammers him from behind. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good," Hux growls, "so tight, so hot, like a—fucking velvet glove around my cock—"

"Uhhhn!" Kylo says, getting even harder.

Hux pauses. "I said something you liked," he observes.

Kylo grunts but doesn't elaborate. He's too embarrassed.

Hux resumes thrusting, slowly at first. "Fuck," he says. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." The words coincide with his thrusts. "So tight. So hot. Around my cock." Kylo grunts each time he's stroked inside. "Baby," Hux says, and Kylo moans. "Baby," Hux says with a harder thrust, and Kylo moans louder. "Baby." Thrust. "Baby." Thrust. "BABY."

Kylo comes with a scream, shuddering all over.

Once he's finished, Hux braces his hand on Kylo's neck and mashes his face into the bed as his thrusts speed up. "That's it, baby," he growls, "gonna fuck you silly, little baby, that's it—take my cock, sweet little baby—take it take it _take it_ —baby—ahhhh!—"

Afterward, neither of them mentions what they've discovered. There's no need.

~

Kylo first let Hux dominate him as an indulgence, but the scenario has grown legs. Turns out he loves pretending to be in someone's power—especially someone so clearly weaker than him.

Hux makes him take off all his clothes and kneel on the cold floor while Hux, in full uniform, regards him with chilly disdain. The chill doesn't last long, though. As soon as Kylo gets Hux's cock down his throat, Hux's calm collected indifference goes out the window.

"Oh—yes, you're so very good—yes, darling, yes!"

Kylo smiles. He's used to these pet names now, used to the silly words that only slip out when Hux can't control himself.

Hux pulls free as he starts to come, and Kylo shuts his eyes to let Hux stripe his face with it. At the touch of warm fluid on his skin, he shivers down in the very depths of his being.

Gloved fingers run through the mess on his face. Automatically, Kylo opens wide and hungrily sucks gobs of come off those fingers as they crowd into his mouth.

"Look at you," Hux says softly, "my sweet boy. My darling, whorish boy." His hand turns Kylo's head gently this way and that, so he can look at Kylo's come-streaked face from every angle. "Was there ever a more beautiful sight?"

Kylo can't speak to that. But he's never felt such happiness.

~

Kylo assumes, reasonably, that Hux enjoys the sight of his own virility rather than that of Kylo's face _per se._ He was never a handsome man, and now he's even less so after _someone_ cut a great big scar down his face. So he can't help hearing an unpleasant trace of mockery in certain of Hux's endearments.

He's on the floor between Hux's knees while Hux pretends to work at his desk, lazily playing with Kylo's hair as Kylo nuzzles his cock and balls.

"Good boy," Hux sighs, "that's it—ah!—" he says as Kylo sucks his cockhead into his mouth— "oh yes—now look up at me, my lovely, yes, just like that…"

Kylo can't hold Hux's gaze this time, though, not after being reminded how _un_ lovely a picture he makes. Suddenly, Hux's gaze feels cruel, the way it first did many months ago, before all this started.

"No, no, look _at_ me," Hux chides, brushing aside Kylo's unruly hair and doing his best to tilt Kylo's face back up. "Show me your pretty eyes again."

Kylo pulls back off Hux's cock.

"…Did I say something?" The hand toying with Kylo's hair stills.

"Don't make fun," says Kylo, staring between his knees. "I don't like that anymore."

"Make _fun_ —? What—? Darling, your mouth may make me a bit stupid, but I'm clever enough not to mock a Force-wielding assassin with a hair-trigger temper when he's got my cock between his teeth."

Kylo looks up. Hux gives him a small, puzzled smile.

"Oh," he says with a gentle eyeroll, "I suppose you find it belittling, all the 'lovelies' and 'pretty boys'—since you're such a fearsome warrior. I forgot."

"I'm not _lovely_ ," says Kylo flatly.

Hux laughs—laughs! "No, of course not, my apologies—you're 'ruggedly handsome,' yes yes—you're very terrifying, I'm sorry!" He runs a fond hand down Kylo's face and strokes him under his chin.

" _Stop_ ," says Kylo, jerking away.

Hux goes stiff. "I'm afraid I'm at a loss, Ren," he says, all playfulness gone.

Kylo gets up off the floor. "I _know_ what I look like—I don't need reminding."

"Oh—oh!" Hux drops his head into his hands and laughs again. Kylo wants to die. "Ren, you utter idiot, come here."

Kylo regards Hux's outstretched arms skeptically.

Hux waves his fingers. "Come _here,_ for heaven's sake! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Reluctantly, with obvious reserve, Kylo straddles Hux's lap and lets himself be drawn into an embrace.

"You're laboring under a misapprehension." Hux pulls back and holds Kylo's face in his hands. "I'm sorry to inform you, but you're quite beautiful."

Kylo scowls.

"Handsome, lovely, _lush_ —scar or not. I quite adore your face." Hux's grin is downright silly.

Kylo's scowl eases.

"Shall I kiss it, then, to prove it to you?" Hux draws his head close—Kylo loses his balance a bit—and then Hux is putting kisses all over his face. On his cheeks, his nose, his brows, his scar. Eventually his mouth. "You are—" Hux kisses him several more times— "you are an absolute dolt, you know. Can't you read minds or something?"

Kylo shrugs. Of course he can—but sometimes he's afraid of what he'll see.

~

Kylo is naked, and his hands are tied behind his back with Hux's narrowest belt. He's had his head in Hux's lap for a good hour now, licking and teasing and sucking while Hux rubs him between the legs with one high-polished leather boot.

He has sunk into a strange, quiet pocket of uncaring, focused only on Hux's cock sliding over his tongue and palate, and on the insistent rub of that cold slick leather on his cock. He humps Hux's foot mindlessly, head and heart and balls and cockhead buzzing with approaching climax.

"Ah-ah," says Hux, pulling his foot away. "What did I say, kitten?"

Kylo lets the cock slip out of his mouth to answer. His numb, drooling lips struggle to form the words. "No coming till you say."

"That's right." Hux strokes his sweaty hair and scritches behind his ear as if he really were an animal. "Me first—then I'll consider it."

Kylo swallows his cock back down and gets to work.

After Hux has shot his load all over Kylo's face and chest, Kylo looks up at him imploringly.

"What's that, my little pet? Is there something you want? You'll have to say it." Hux regards him from on high, remarkably icy and smug for a man who's just had a screaming orgasm.

"Please let me come," Kylo says, too stupidly horny and desperate to care how he sounds.

"Mm, well, you _have_ been very good. Here—" He thrusts his foot out.

Kylo straddles it, awkwardly since he can't use his arms to balance. He rests his balls on the boot's toe and nestles the head of his cock against the creased ankle. It feels heavenly as he begins to thrust. The tip of Hux’s toe nudges between his buttocks, and cool air touches his hole.

"Oh kitten, I do enjoy hearing you moan."

Kylo shuts his eyes as his face and neck flush red.

"Look at me, kitten."

He looks up, still thrusting. Hux's eyes glitter down at him. His cock, if possible, gets harder.

"Such a sweet, tender little kitten."

Kylo shudders and his skin prickles and his eyes roll back. The scrape of leather on his cock lights all his nerves on fire.

"Come for me, kitten."

He groans and shakes and comes, drowning in Hux's eager gaze, giving everything he can to him, everything he has.

As he lies with his head cradled in Hux's lap afterward, Hux says, "I think you liked that name I called you."

Kylo is too embarrassed to do anything but nod.

Hux laughs softly. "My deadly little kitten. No less fearsome a hunter for all that you enjoy a nice stroke and a pat, are you?"

Kylo smiles. Somehow Hux always knows just what to say.

~

He rouses slowly, still under the heavy, pleasant fog of bacta treatment, which muffles all his senses. The bed he's lying in is so soft he can barely feel it.

There's a voice, too, speaking steadily but faintly, as if at the opposite end of a hallway. When he concentrates, he can feel fingers in his hair, rhythmically stroking his temple. He tries to hear what the voice is saying.

"…you bloody fool," he makes out at last, "you stupid, utter fool…"

If he could, he would smile. Hux has so very many names for him.

"…so brave, so stupid, so dear…what _will_ I do with you, you lovely stupid boy? My prize, my precious thing, my treasure…"

Floating on a cloud of Hux's words, Kylo drifts off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://rex-luscus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
